1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an atomizer for atomizing a solution of a material and feeding the resultant atomized solution into a film formation chamber where the atomized solution contacts a heated substrate to form the thin film on the surface of the substrate.
2. Prior Art
The conventional atomizers comprise a nozzle in a wind tunnel for atomizing an atomizing solution of a material, a blower provided at a rear side of the nozzle for feeding the atomized solution, a feeding device for receiving the atomized solution and feeding the atomized solution to a film formation chamber.
The conventional film forming device has a problem in that the atomized solution fed from the feeding device shows a wide variety in the diameter of the particles thereof, and has many coarse particles. If the atomized solution colliding with the surface of the substrate has many coarse particles, the thickness and quality of the film formed on the substrate is liable to be locally uneven. That is, it is important that the atomized solution colliding with the surface of the substrate has as many fine particles as possible for forming a thin film having a uniform thickness and quality.